Timeless Passion Without Regret
by Poison'd
Summary: One Shot. Priest Seth has been found guilty of treason against the Egyptian throne, even though he would never dream of doing such. One night was all it took to condemn him. One beautiful, passion filled Egyptian night. Corruptshipping.


My first ultimate goal is to obviously disclaim the ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!— rather unfortunately too. That would be quite a treasure to own. Is it okay that I'm thinking of what Thief Bakura said about stealing things you can see?

All I own are these words… and technically you can't own words, so… all I really own is the concept of this particular story. That's good enough for me. Anyways, to all my lovely little readers, hello, and please read and review. I need to know what works and doesn't work in the world of writing in order to be a superior writer, correct? So please help me out.

* * *

**Timeless Passion Without Regret**

Seth paced his cell a little distracted. It was only a few hours ago and yet the words rang clearly in his head, _You__ slept with him, didn't you_ The dignity in those words were accusing as if they already knew. Next thing he knew he was under arrest for treason to the Egyptian throne, even though he would never contemplate such a thing even in a dream.

Pharaoh's eyes— that's what hurt the most— the look of sadness in them at hearing the silence pass between the two priests. Even beyond Mahaad, Seth could see the hurt in the young Egyptian Pharaoh's stunning, purple eyes. Only, they didn't look purple. They looked crimson from where he stood. And the Pharaohs' eyes only looked crimson when he was seriously upset by some emotion or other.

And the silence had been all that was needed to condemn him apparently.

* * *

He kicked at the walls, but the chains around his ankles held him tightly. A small scowl escaped his lips as he death glared the wall for defying his intentions to hurt it. The chains were at fault and he knew it, but he felt more content to stare at the wall with his death so close. That was the punishment for treason afterwards.

But all Seth could do was to glare at the wall to keep from remembering. After all, he had found the more he remembered, the more it hurt. Three years dead and he couldn't force himself to move on past his feelings for the man. Death obviously wasn't something a person easily got over, but it bruised his ego slightly to find himself held back. Plus, if he showed any signs of sadness the Pharaoh and the others would have grown concerned and he'd have to tell them— some good that did. He was here for the very same purpose either way, wasn't he?

Seth swung around to face the window full-bodied, but half way through undressing. He **KNEW** he heard a sound, but he couldn't rest his eyes on what made the sound. Perhaps, the curtain that was gracefully blowing on the chill evening wind was the culprit. He sighed slightly as he stared out the window. Days like these bored him. Sometimes… sometimes he wished he could be part of something a tad bit bigger.

He shook his head knowing he was destined to serve under the young, promising Pharaoh and that he needed his rest for tomorrow. As he turned around, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream as a hand flew up. The last thing he saw before everything went black was a mouth pulled into a wild, wicked grin.

When he came to, he searched around wandering if he'd been asleep. Upon assessment nothing seemed to be there. And he was still in his room… Good… Seth whistled low and went to stand up from the chair he was sitting in. _Oh my God_, he screamed internally. He was chained to the chair, so this **COULDN'T** be a dream!!!

"Up are we?" came the soft hiss.

"Who are you?" he stupidly uttered. Like Seth didn't recognize the voice from previous encounters. He wasn't the kind to forget someone who was dead set on destroying the Egyptian empire. And yet, he just made a fool of himself in front of the Thief by asking anyways.

"Come now, you can't have forgotten me?" he mocked hurtfully, as he stepped out from the darkened corner of his bed. Something glittered in his hands.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Seth bellowed. Bakura jumped slightly and went over to the priest.

"Shush," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Give that—"

"Now, now," Bakura purred at him. The thief placed a dark hand under the chin of the priest and held his head up for a while to examine it. Then he bent down suddenly and placed a hard kiss on the priest's lips as his fingers reached into the brown locks.

Seth recovered rather quickly and jerked his head away, "Don't touch me, you mongrel!" Seth felt even more awkward now that the two were separated, seeing as he was half-naked and all.

"I won't have to." Bakura answered.

"Wait, what?" Seth asked, dumb-founded. He hated that emotion with a passion and not many people could do that to him, so he wasn't very used to it.

"I said, I won't have to touch you."

Seth pondered this, but was unable to discern what those words could mean. Obviously, nothing good could come out of the thief's retaliating statement. Seth just stared at the man pacing before him, "What do you mean?"

"You gave me a challenge and I'm accepting it. I don't have to touch you."

"And…" Seth trailed away. You didn't need hands to kill someone.

"Don't scream," the thief said bluntly, taking a seat cross-legged on Seth's bed. Seth looked up at him. He studied the thief's face; it wasn't a threat nor was it a command. It was something he said that was just there. He wasn't going to do anything if Seth chose to scream, but he couldn't figure out why. His eyes slowly wandered to Bakura's relaxed countenance. His steely gray eyes had been cloaked by a nice shade of brown and he had leaned his torso back on the arms pressed to the bed's surface. Seth watched the muscles slightly flex as he shifted slightly.

The red cloak had floated open to reveal his chest and Seth was rather amazed. He had never been this close before, but now a thrill raced through him. He _knew_ the thief could cause damage before, but now he was sure he could cause more damage if allowed to be close. Seth shook his head again; he couldn't believe he'd have such an emotion. _Well, it was obvious for him to be thrilled about a strong dueling opponent— or at least that's what h__e was going to tell himself._

Seth blushed slightly and he turned his face towards the window. If he could run right now he would do so… Seth didn't notice that Bakura had even gotten up from the bed until he heard him open his mouth and speak again.

"I'm going to rape you." And his muscles flexed slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"W-What!?" Seth started, swiveling his startled, blue eyes to stare into the colder, grey ones above.

"I said, I'm going to rape you."

"Not unless I consent." Seth mechanically shrugged, keeping his eyes on the thief. Bakura looked taken a back for a second. Seth's mouth felt completely dry now, _What__ was __he doing?_

"Meaning…"

"If I consent, then it's not technically rape, is it?"

"And do you plan to?"

"No," he held back an urge to taunt the criminal further, "I work for the Pharaoh." He growled loyally.

The thief laughed at this, causing Seth to bristle angrily. "So that's it?"

"Hm?"

"You work for the Pharaoh, so you can't have sex?" Bakura drifted over to the window and peered outwards. "You know all those people who serve "your Pharaoh" out there?" Seth nodded, even though Bakura wasn't paying him any mind. "They have sex constantly. How else do you imagine that you get children, Priest?" He was looking at Seth now.

"I thought the birds brought them," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not having sex with _you_."

"Well, I said this was going to be rape, didn't I, pretty birdie?" He whispered in Seth's ear. Seth's face went slightly red and the thief laughed loudly— Seth was sure he was going to wake the whole damn palace. "Gold for your thoughts?"

"No." Seth shot back, "I owe you no answers."

Bakura stared at him again and Seth wanted to start crying in frustration. This was what Seth wanted after all. No, he felt like this was what he _NEEDED_. He had wanted a change in his life after all, right? He couldn't place his finger on why but he felt somehow that this all made sense— ironically, even when it didn't.

"One more chance: do you wish to consent?"

"Does my answer matter much?"

Bakura shrugged a shoulder, "Maybe to you, psychologically, down the road." The thief had gotten down in front of Seth's lap and was fingering the end of the skirt lightly.

Seth spat at him, "Don't touch me."

"I told you I wouldn't have to touch you. Not your skin anyways." And Bakura grabbed the skirt and lifted it above Seth's waist. Seth let out a yelp as the thief roughly set to work on the priest before him.

* * *

Seth's face was reddening and he knew it. He knew he could claim it was rape, because there was no clear cut answer what had happened that night. But Seth felt that would be lying and he couldn't live with denying that night had ever happened. If only he had remembered to have gotten the Rod back, if only he had remembered to tell the other priest's that it had been stolen… He had made stupid choices in not doing so, but he didn't regret that night then or now.

Seth closed his eyes. He knew that time hadn't stopped for him to reminisce and knew the sentencing had been finished as Pharaoh had stood up to utter dejectedly, "So let it be written, so let it be known." Seth closed his eyes as he heard the blade drawn from its sheath.

"I regret nothing." And the words fell softly upon the shocked court.


End file.
